Third generation love
by NattieKiddfan
Summary: title baisically says it   Harry Smith/Shaul Guererro
1. Chapter 1

**Third generation love**

DH Smith/OC

chapter 1... enjoy :)

It was the night of Wrestlemania 27 most of the superstars where busy getting ready for their matches or helping others get ready. Harry Smith had just finished helping his long time friend Randy Orton with getting his place on time as he was held up by fans that had access backstage hearing Randy grumble about how much he loved his fans but they had the worst possible timing made him laugh. Although Harry was nothing like Randy which was one of the top superstars a lot of the superstars backstage believed he could be the best, he didn't have as much fans but he was happy with the fans he had those who had been with him from the beginning whether it was from his stampede days or the start of his WWE career he was glad he had their support because heel or face he knew they wouldn't leave him. Seeing his cousin Natalie or as the WWE universe knows her Natalya or Nattie talking to a few of the superstars made him smile she had just broken up with her boyfriend of 4 years after catching him cheating he just wished his best friend TJ would make his move Nattie was gorgeous he knew if TJ didn't make his move someone else would shrugging slightly he walks to the cafeteria grabbing some water looking around he sees a table with just one girl sat on her own he walks over taking in how beautiful she was he smiles coming into realization who it was.

"Well well well if it isn't Miss Shaul Guererro!" he grins as she looks up smiling huge.

"Harry!" she jumps up hugging him tightly "Oh my god I haven't seen you in forever how are you?" she smiles glad to see a familiar face she was 5 years younger than he was, they had met at Eddies funeral knowing what she was going through he comforted her soon becoming really good friends, Harry remembered her being small and a little on the chunky side she use to have braces and a few spots now she was complete opposite she was tall slim and just amazingly beautiful Harry grins taking her face in.

"I'm great how're you?" he asks softly his forgotten hands lay on her hips while her hands where resting on his shoulders.

Shaul blushes softly and nods "That's great and yeah I've been good just busy" Harry nods understanding looking into her eyes softly he smiles.

"Good um I gotta get going Nat and TJ need a lift home you wanna go for a coffee tomorrow?" he asks softly.

10 Minutes later both 3rd generation stars had exchanged numbers grinning DH leaves the cafeteria to meet Nattie's amused face her eyebrows raised. "oh shush you" DH nudges her blushing softly. "Is TJ ready?" he asks her she nods and picks her duffel bag up and looks at him just smirking.

"Sooo Shaul ey?" she grins making him blush even more, feeling someone wrap their arms around her waist she grins and looks up to meet TJ's eyes kissing him softly Harry makes gagging noises.

TJ laughed and man hugs Harry "Shaul as in Shaul Guererro?" Harry nods as TJ smirks "Wow who would have knows a Guererro and Smith or a Hart which ever one works" he grins making harry blush more.

Arriving at the hotel Nattie and TJ go straight to their room where as Harry stays down by the bar talking to some of the guys having a pint with them smiling as he see's Shaul and her mum Vickie walk in immediately catching her eye he send her a smiles and receives one back.

Shaul walks away from the crowd of people her mum was talking to and walks over to Harry smiling "Hey"

Harry looks up and grins softly "Why hello there Miss Guererro I thought you was never gonna come over"

Shaul laughs making Harry's heart melt at her musical laugh. "Well I had to get away from them they where talking about... well I don't know what they where talking about if I'm honest" she grins mischievously making Harry shake his head.

"So how can I entertain you?" he asks with the signature Smith grin.

Shaul grins back mirroring her fathers "well... we could go swimming?" she suggests smiling. Harry nods

"Why not" he takes her hand as they walk out of the bar to the pool which was supposed to be closed and picks her up over his shoulders jumping in with her as she squeals.

Harry laughs at her and looks her in the eyes as they mess around until a security guard comes out which was when they made a run for it. Harry walks Shaul to her room smiling softly at her.

"I had a good time tonight" she smiles softly looking him in the eyes resisting the urge to kiss him.

Harry grins and nods softly "So did I" he leans down to kiss her cheek but Shaul had different ideas and leads his face to her lips kissing him softly pulling away she blushes deeply.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she smiles walking into her room leaving a grinning Harry at her door.

Vickie Guererro smiles seeing the smile on her daughters face. "Someone looks like they have had fun"

Shaul smirks at her "you have no idea" she grins and shuts the door going to bed with a grin.

**Call me crazy I decided to write a new story :D**

**like my other one I have no idea when ill upload again but I promise ill try, The idea of Harry and Shaul came to me at WM27 for some reason I thought they would be cute :)**

**well review pleaseeeee :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Generation love- Chapter 2**

The day following Wrestlemania Harry found it impossible to wipe the big grin off his face making his older cousin curious, Nattie moved in on him looking at him suspiciously

"Okaay so what's with the big grin?" she looks at him curiously making Harry laugh at her

"Nothing Nat" He knew Nattie would not have any of that she was the most stubborn person he knew -After himself of course.

This answer made the small Canadian shake her head,

"Yeah and I'm the queen of England" she shoots back sarcastically a smirk appearing on her face "It's a girl isn't it!" she looks at him smiling with a huge grin "It's Shaul!" she exclaimed making Harry blush a deep shade of red "Oh my god!" she squeals making Harry shake his head laughing at her excitement a small blush still on his cheeks.

Nattie smiles and hugs him "Awww my little cousin is all grown up" she grins and him playfully as her slaps her arm away his blush deepening if that was possible.

laughs at her and shakes his head "So what about you and Teej? You guys seemed awfully close last night" he smirks wiggling his eyebrows, it was not Nattie's turn to blush like an idiot shaking her head at him.

"Nothing" she mutters quietly he blush deepening Harry laughed at her and hugged her.

"Mhm suuuure" he laughs softly at that minute TJ walks up to them grinning he wraps his arms around Nattie kissing her cheek making Harry almost fall over "course nothing happened Nat" he grins and looks at TJ "well man I'm not giving you the whole look after her yadayadayada speech because you probably know it better than I" he smiles and walks off looking for Shaul smiling when he sees her with her cousin Chavo who wave him over.

"Heeey man how's it going?" he asks his Mexican accent pouring out as he and Harry man hugged. Harry nods and smiles "It's all good man" he smiles at Shaul softly who was watching them with a small blush on her face Chavo grins seeing the looks and shakes his head,

"I'll leave you two alone" he smiles walking off.

Shaul looks at Harry smiling "Good morning" she says hugging him softly her arms not fitting fully around his muscled body.

Harry smiles at her softly "Good morning Miss Guererro" he wraps his arms around her slender waist of-course reaching all the way around her. "You doing anything today?" he asks softly looking into her beautiful brown eyes feeling his cheeks burn up.

Shaul shakes her head looking into his eyes behind her long dark eyelashes "Not that I know of why ?" she asks her heart racing she felt like a 13yearold girl again with her first crush- well she was basically with her first crush she had always liked Harry she just never said anything to anyone afraid of rejection.

Harry smiles softly at her "Well... I was thinking if you wanted to go for a meal?" he suggests softly his hands started to feel clammy as they rested on her hips he lets out a nervous breath his cheeks burning up slightly.

Shaul smiles at him softly her heart beating hard as she blushes deeply "Yes!" she shouts out blushing even more "um I mean sure" she giggles nervously afraid he would think she's a freak. Harry grins at her softly and nods.

"Great! I gotta run to the gym but I'll pick you up after RAW?" he smiles kissing her head.

Shaul smiles and nods softly grinning from ear to ear "Okay I shall see you then" she kisses his red cheek and unwraps her arms from his neck walking to her mum who was smiling at her softly seeing everything she hugs her.

"Aww my little girls growing up" Vickie grins hugging her oldest daughter who just laughs while blushing "He's a nice boy Harry is"

Shaul nods "I know mum I know" she links arms with her and the walk out to the busy streets of Georgia doing some shopping and buying her outfit for that night clearly excited to be on a date with Harry.

Harry was at the gym when Chavo approached him smiling Harry gulps thinking he was going to kick off as he was going to date his younger cousin who Chavo was a brother too.

"So I hear about a certain superstar going on a date with a certain cousin of mine" he grins Harry laughs softly.

"I wont hurt her" he tells him knowing what he was about to say he had given that speech to a lot of boys not just with his sister but with his cousins as well, Chavo nods knowing Harry was the last person to hurt any girl never mind his cousin.

"I know man just look after her that's all I ask" he smiles "I'd rather you than anyone else around here you seem to know how to look after a girl" he smiles making Harry blush softly,

"Thanks man" he smiles looking at the time it was approaching time to get ready he puts the weights back and grabs his bags walking back with Chavo just talking about everything Davey Eddie when Harry was younger and how he use to pull pranks with Chavo on other wrestlers although the age difference they had always got on well.

After getting ready he sighs annoyed he wasn't on the card for tonight again but he knew he had to be patient with it.

After RAW he gets ready into a blue shirt and black jeans showing his muscles off not too much but you could see them. He goes to meet Shaul smiling seeing her he gulps she looked perfect. Her long brown hair was curled she was wearing a white maxi-dress her naturally tanned skin looking amazing, Harry smiles softly just trying to breathe he walks up to her and hugs her softly,

"You look amazing" he whispers in her ear a small blush on his cheek as he presses her lips against her cheek taking in her amazing smell.

Shaul blushes and giggles "Thankyou, you look pretty darn hot too" she grins kissing his cheek back her heart pounding in her chest. Harry grins at her softly wrapping his arm around her waist as he leads her to the car opening the door for her he smiles and walks around to his side jumping in he drives them to the restaurant where he had booked before. Getting out he takes her hand in his kissing the back of it he walks in and helps her sit down and takes her hand as they talk about anything and eat their meals. Getting back to the hotel Harry smiles softly.

"You want to come back to my room and watch a movie?" he asks softly as they go in the elevator. Shaul smiles and nods

"Sure I'd love to"

Harry grins and opens his door for her "If you want you can wear one of my t-shirts and shorts so your comfy"

Shaul smiles at him and nods "sure please thankyou"

Harry walks through to his suitcase getting out a t-shirt and some shorts passing them to her he gets dressed himself just changing into some joggers as he slept topless he smiles seeing Shaul walk out of the bathroom she had her hair in a messy bun and was wearing no make-up she looked amazing in his clothes Harry smiles at her softly and walks up to her kissing her head "you look so beautiful" he beams just amazed by her.

"What would you like to watch?" he asks sticking the T.V on and sits on his bed pulling her close to him kissing her cheek.

Shaul shrugs softly and turns around looking him in the eyes gulping she presses her lips against his catching Harry off guard he kisses her back resting his hands on her hips he feels her pressing her tongue against his lips letting her in he lies her down still kissing he pulls away looking in her eyes and smiles

"Wow" he grins still holding her close he kisses her again making her giggle

"Yeah wow" she smiles stroking his softly shaven cheek. Harry smiles at her softly and runs his hands up and down her waist.

"Um will... will you be my girlfriend?" he blushes just wanting more times like this with her.

Shaul smiles huge and nods "Yes" she kisses him again making him smiles he kisses her back and holds her closely.

Harry smiles feeling her sleep on his chest they had spent the night talking watching a little TV and kissing he now was watching her sleep feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

**Here chapter 2!**

**I was supposed to upload this last night but a door fell on my head... I fear i've lost a few braincells! .**

**I wanna think the reviewers!**

**xxAirBourneFanxx im glad you love it i'll update more more more :)**

**Breezyroo TADAAA I UDATED! hehe I loves youu! BTW people should read her stories Never let you fall, you are not alone esp if you love Nattie/TJ stories :)**

**Brie im glad you like it the couple is soooo cute :)**

**HartAttackKidd awww thankyou! Honestly I may pick you up on that offer im glad you like it :)**

**i'll try update soon probably friday while the world is raving about the wedding ill just update :)**

**oh lastly **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thankyou :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Waking up the next morning Shaul looks up seeing Harry sleeping as memories of the night before come to her head she smiles and admires Harry. He looked so cute sleeping his mouth was slightly open as softy snores pass his eyes gently closed he looked so peaceful one arm was wrapped around Shaul's waist and the other was resting under his head, Shaul smiles and strokes his cheek smiling feeling a little stubble she leans up kissing his nose softly seeing his face scrunch up she giggles knowing he was waking up.

"Good morning handsome" she greets her hand on his cheek. Harry moves his head so he kisses her hand softly making a small blush appear on her cheek.

Harry opens his big green eyes softly smiling at her his dimples show he looks her in the eyes softly and kisses her.

"Good morning beautiful" he pulls her in close and kisses her head "Do you have to go back to Florida today?" he asks half moaning he didn't want her to go back although he was going home the next day he just wanted to lie there and hold her.

Shaul nods softly and sighs "I'm afraid so." she kisses his cheek softly "But your coming down tomorrow so we will see each other and your coming to watch my match right?" she asks hopefully smiling at him.

Harry nods softly and kisses her nose "I wouldn't miss it for the world" he beams and sits up "Well lets get up so then we can spend some time together before your flight" he takes her hands softly and pulls her up kissing her nose again making her giggle.

"Okay but I need to go get changed first so I will meet you say a hour in the lobby?" she asks looking at the time her flight wasn't till seven that night it was only 10 in the morning so they had plenty of time to be together.

Harry nods softly "Okay beautiful I shall see you downstairs" Shaul walks over to him kissing him softly and smiles grabbing her clothes from night before deciding to keep Harry's clothes on her she walks out leaving a smiling Harry to get ready.

Walking to her room there where a couple of superstars watching her hearing whispers she shakes her head. "SHAUL" she hears someone shout her turning around she sees Nattie smiling at her softly she hugs her.

"Heey my fellow third gen diva" Shaul grins making Nattie laugh, they had always been close Shaul looks up to Nattie for advice and tips on how to be the best she can to make it to the big time .

The blonde Canadian smiles at her softly "So you and Harry ey?" she grins Shaul looks at her wondering how she knew, Nattie laughs "your wearing the top I bought him for Christmas" she mentions making Shaul blush softly.

"He's amazing Nat" she mutters her cheeks burning as Nattie smiles at her softly.

"He always is he knows how to treat girls just unfortunately girls have no idea how to treat him, the last girl was way clingy she even thought me and Harry had something going on!" she heaves at the thought "and we are cousins!"

Shaul laughs at her expression "Wow err well I will definitely not think that!" she smiles finding it quite funny she was definitely gonna have to talk to Harry about that girl.

Nattie laughs at her "I am so glad to hear that" she mocks a relieved tone resting her hand on her chest a grin coming on the sides of her mouth "Well I shall let you go I shall catch you later? Or I may pop down to FCW to see you I decide later" she hugs the younger girl softly and smiles walking down the corridor to TJ's room making the superstars watch her causing whispers Nattie just laughs it off like she always does.

Shaul gets ready in some white shorts and a brown floaty halter top which had a gold pattern she wore some brown gladiators and smiles at her mum after a ten minute chat Vickie hugs her softly and lets her go walking to the lobby to meet Harry.

Harry was sat in the lobby talking to a few of the wrestlers which included Stu Bennett (Wade Barrett) Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase just talking about anything and everything seeing Shaul he smiles and excuses himself walking to her he grins

"Well someone looks beautiful" he grins resting his hands on her hips kissing her softly seeing the guys looks at them she smirks.

"Who Randy? You and he has a thing going on don't you" she mocks being shocked and tries not to grin "Don't lie to me Smith I see the look you give each other!"

Randy looks at her weird "Wow man you always pick the strange ones" he smirks at Shaul playfully Harry just laughs knowing what was going on.

"Okay let me guess she's 5 ft 5 she has blonde hair she dresses her cat up for photo shoots and is strangely weird oh and she's also my cousin"

Shaul laughs "No wonder she weird then" She pats Harry's head before he picks her up and takes her out "Bye guys!" she shouts as she hugs over Harry's shoulders giggling she looks down "Nice view" she grins talking about his butt she slaps it making Harry laugh.

"Mhm well you should see my view" he lets her down and kisses her softly "It's bloody beautiful" he puts her hair back into place and smiles. Shaul blushes softly and gets on her tip toes kissing him sweetly.

"Your a great guy Harry I'm so lucky" she rests her head on his shoulder as they walk out into the sun smiling softly Harry squeezes her hand gently

"Yeah well I'm a lucky guy not every guy has a girl as beautiful as you" he kisses her head as they walk into a small café smiling softly at her he sits down by the window reaching over take her hand he smiles at her softly and looks at the menu.

While eating they talked about just about everything from past relationships to wrestling both having embarrassing stories about relationships.

Shaul was once with a boy who idolized her cousin Chavo she soon found out he actually used her to get with Chavo literally he turned out to be gay. Harry laughs softly and shakes his head.

"You have no worries about be being like that" he grins and kisses her cheek. "Well Nattie has already told you mine I would talk to any girl she would freak out even my mother she was strange like really weird so I had to call it quits"

Shaul just laughs softly and rests her head on his shoulder again finding it comfy as they walk to the park he wraps his arm around her waist. Smiling up at him Shaul kisses his chin and runs to the swings "Push me?" she asks pouting softly making harry smile.

"Sure okay" he stands behind her and pushes her softly kissing her back every time she came back. Harry stops pushing her and stands in front of her and hold his arms out " Jump" he grins Shaul shakes her head.

"Hell no!" Harry just laughs and raises his eye brows.

"I promise I'll catch you" he smiles as she takes a deep breath and lumps high Harry caught her perfectly "You can open you eyes now" he smiles he caught her bridal style and kisses her nose.

Shaul opens her eyes softly and smiles kissing him sweetly "Well hello there prince Charming" she giggles and jumps down still gripping on Harry's t-shirt she takes his hand softly and looks at the time "Lets get something to eat and head back my taxi will be here in 2 hours" she sighs.

Harry takes her hand softly and kisses it "Heyy we will see each other tomorrow and I am not on the European tour so that mean we have 2 weeks to ourselves"

Shaul nods softly and frowns "They are stupid for not putting you on that tour they don't know what they are doing" she sighs Harry smiles softly he secretly was annoyed at the WWE he tried his hardest to be seen but instead he was just in the back sitting around doing nothing watching all the mistakes people like Cena did while he was in the ring he shakes his head.

"I guess I gotta be patient my time may or may not come" he hugs her softly "But I don't mind now I have a distraction and its a good one" he kisses her sweetly as they head back with some food sitting in her room for a hour Harry smiles and helps her take her bags down he hugs her softly and kisses her.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby" he smiles.

Shaul nods softly and kisses him "I'll pick you up from the airport at 9 in the morning right?" she asks Harry nods.

"Yepp only 15 and a half hours to go" he kisses her again and opens the Taxi door for her and pays the driver making her frown laughing Harry kisses her again "See you in the morning baby" he smiles and shuts the door watching the taxi drive off he walks into the hotel to get his things together for the house show that night.

**Okay heres the next chapter I am in the writing mood so I may also have another one up tonight haha possibly depends.**

**Okay im wasnt expecting a lot of reviews as I only updated this a few hours ago but to**

**Breezyroo thankyou lovely of-course I had to stick Nattie and TJ in there somewhere! i'm glad you like it! :)**

**SwantonBaby thankyou im glad you love it! It means so much :)**

**well review! and please review the last chapter too I don't wanna be a fussy hussy but please tell me what you think of them :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Third Generation Love Chapter 4  
><strong>

Landing in Tampa the next morning Harry looks around the airport seeing Shaul stood there he walks up to her seeing her smiles as she walks faster to him kissing his lips softly she looks her up and down smiling at how amazing she looks, she was wearing dark blue denim shorts which went mid thigh and a crop top which showed off her perfectly toned stomach.

"Like what you see?" Shaul asks smirking with one eyebrow raised.

Harry laughs and nods "I ain't gonna lie to you beautiful but I think I'm gonna have to cover you up there's a bunch of men over there gawking" he looks directly at a bunch of guys who was looking Shaul up and down smirking.

Shaul sees this and nods sighing "Stupid perverts" she mutters making Harry nod.

"Well I cant blame them baby I mean you are the most beautiful girl to ever walk this planet I think if I wasn't the lucky SOB that got to kiss you and hold you I'd definitely be oggling" he removes his shirt showing his white vest top and his huge muscles he lets her put his shirt on.

Seeing girls look at Harry Shaul looks at him too. Harry looks at her confused "What's up?" he asks wrapping his arms around her waist.

Shaul shrugs her shoulders "I'm trying to figure out why these girls are drooling at you... All I'm seeing is some dork with a hot body..."

Harry shakes his head laughing "But I'm your dork with a hot body right?" he laughs winking at her poking her playfully making her squeal slapping his shoulder.

When they got to his apartment Harry smiles at Shaul "You staying here tonight?" he asks wrapping his arms around her slender waist pulling her in close to his body softly pressing his lips against hers.

"Mmmm sounds like a plan" Shaul mutters before kissing him again. Harry pulls away softly looking into her eyes.

"How about sunbathing?" he asks his hand on the bare skin of her lower back drawing soft circles against her skin.

Shaul shivers against him and nods "Sounds great i need to buy a bikini first" she smiles.

Harry nods and kisses her lips softly "Sounds great ill drive you to the mall" he grabs his keys and takes her hand kissing the back of it gently.

Shaul looks up at him and blushes he was everything she could ever want in a guy handsome, kind, sweet... Just perfect. After choosing a bikini Harry paid for it which Shaul pouted for all the way back home making Harry laugh at her holding her hand on his leg he squeezes it softly pulling up at his house he leans over kissing her soft lips

"C'mon lets tan" he opens the door for her smiling as she goes into his bathroom getting changed she gulps looking at herself in the mirror and smiles slightly at the fact Harry thought she was perfect she picks up her white throw over and walks out to the back where Harry had set up 2 sunbeds with towels on and had a jug of orange juice with 2 glasses with ice seeing him sat on the edge of the pool she walks behind him wrapping her arms around his shoulders feeling him stiffen for a second he turns around and kisses her

"Hey beautiful" he stands up and looks at her softly gulping at how amazing she looked how the simple white bikini made her tan stand out and her slim toned figure made her look just flawless.

Harry softly runs his hands through her hair looking into her eyes lovingly making Shaul blush slightly.

"You are so beautiful baby" he mutters kissing her with as much love he could muster. Not breaking the kiss he picks her up behind her legs wrapping her legs around his waist running his hands up and down them loosing his balance they fall straight into the pool.

Shaul squeals keeping hold if him tight as they fall under. Harry swims up to the side still holding her softly holding her between the wall and himself he kisses her lovingly his hands roaming her figure pulling away he sees the love in her eyes biting his lip as he feels her hands roam his chest he gulps loudly he looks into her eyes and kisses her roughly but made sure she didn't feel uncomfortable he pulls away from her lips and kisses down her jaw to her neck sucking on it softly hearing her groan was music to his ears, feeling her hands wander into his swim shorts he groans against her lips gulping as he feels her cupping his crotch rubbing him he grips on to her hips his hand travelling into her bikini bottoms gulping he feels her pull away.

"You know what I think would be hot?" she smirks seductively knowing that he was weak against her she wraps her legs around his waist feeling him against her heat.

"Wh-what do you think is hot baby?" he mutters trying his hardest not to rip her clothes off and just take her.

The next words took Harry into shock "You taking me right here... In this pool" she smirks and kisses him deeply feeling him remove her bikini top gulping hard as they both just spend the most passionate couple of hours of their lives together.

Getting out of the pool Harry wraps them in a towel holding her close to him kissing her head softly he picks her up and walks inside holding her close to his chest kissing her hair softly he carries her upstairs looking at her he sees her fast asleep lying her down he removes the towel that covered her body up and gets one of his shirts careful not to wake her he changes into some shorts and pulls her into his chest kissing her head softly.

Right then he knew he had fallen in love with her and he would do anything for her and never hurt her.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY it has taken me so long to update this! I have had so much stress on my hands buuut its almost holidays so I can update a lot! :D<strong>

**I wanna thank everyone who reviewed and Chapter 5 should be up soon :)**

**so review tell me what you think...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Waking up the next morning Shaul finds the bed empty next to her opening her eyes a frown crosses her face hearing someone walk in her head snaps towards her door and her frown was quickly replaced with a smile seeing Harry stood there with a tray of food and a big smile.

She holds her hand out to him taking his she kisses him sweetly "You're kinda perfect" she mutters against his lips.

Harry smiles softly kissing her cheek. Holding her close to his body he picks a plate up and feed her making her giggle. "What do we have planned for today?" she asks softly her hand on his shoulders.

Harry shrugs softly and smiles "We could go to the beach?" he suggests to her his chin on her shoulder tilting his head to the side he smiles as she turns her head to meet his lips in a soft kiss.

"Sounds like fun" she grins. Softly pulling away she puts the plates aside and turns around facing him straddling his she wraps her arms around his neck leaning into him she presses her lips against his feeling his arms snake around her waist she moans softly feeling him pull away.

"As much as id love to stay in all day and kiss you. We should get going" Harry smiles kissing her cheek.

Shaul nods and gets up going to her bag she smiles at him and removes his t shirt off her body grinning seeing Harry gulp grabbing a towel she wraps it around her and walks into the bathroom turning his shower on she feels his arms wrap around her waist giggling at him softly she removes her towel and showers with him their lips never leaving each others.

"I love you Shaul" Harry mutters before freezing he looks at her and gulps.

Shaul's heart jumps in her chest as she looks into his eyes and strokes his cheek a smile creeping on to her features.

"I love you to Harry" she whispers softly feeling Harry kiss her she falls into his chest pulling away she smiles and gets out of the shower slipping on the wet floor she feels Harry wrap his arms around her before she fell. Harry holds her close to him smiling

"You okay baby?" He asks kissing her head softly then making sure she wasn't hurt. Shaul smiles sweetly and nods,

"I'm fine i got you" she grins kissing his cheek.

Harry smiles and nods "Always" he nudges his nose against hers softly his hands on her waist. After changing into a short pink play-suit with a white bikini under it and some white strappy sandals Shaul smiles at Harry who was in a plain white top and blue shorts.

Harry smiles at her softly kissing her nose making her giggle "You look amazing" he rests his hands on her waist "Right lets get going" he smiles and leads her out to his car his hand holding hers opening the door for her, Shaul smiles softly kissing his cheek and gets in.

Driving them to Clearwater beach Harry kept hold of the gorgeous Mexicans hand refusing to let it go he feels her softly fingers tracing patterns on the back of his hand grinning softly as he kept his eyes on the road he lifts their intertwined hands up to his lips kissing hers softly.

Pulling up at the beach they find a spot on the sea front getting 2 sunbeds Harry couldn't help but feel irritated at the large amount of men staring at Shaul as she removed her play suit revealing her amazing body , some of these guys had girlfriends that where sat right next to them! Watching her put her cream on the Baby Bulldog grins she was in love with him no one else but him he sits on her bed and lifts her hair over her shoulder so he had a clear view of her back taking the sun cream from her hands he squirts it on her back softly rubbing it in massaging her shoulders as he did causing her to moans softly, laughing softly he pulls her back into his chest his hand resting on her thigh.

"You must be the most beautiful girl on this beach." he mutters softly into her ear his other hand took hers making Shaul feel like the most luckiest girl in the world she turns her head around softly kissing his lips. She removes his white shirt revealing his amazing abs she lets her hand stroll down his body still kissing until...

"Eww dudes get a room!" The both pull away looking at the owner of the voice TJ Wilson in annoyance.

Seeing Nattie behind him shaking her head as she throws her things on a sun bed Shaul smiles watching her rest her hand on her lower stomach knowing Harry wouldn't notice this as he was a male she gets up off his lap and walks next to Nattie "You okay?" she asks with a soft smile.

Nattie nods and smiles huge at her "Yeah great actually" she doesn't remove her hand from her stomach making Shaul look suspicious.

"Soo what's up with your stomach?" she asks smirking making Nattie blush.

"Umm I'm pregnant" she beams making Shaul squeal with excitement hugging her she hears some guys whistle at them

"How about some lesbian action over there?" one shouted while his friends laugh making TJ and Harry stand up walking over to them both towering over them.

"How about you disappear" TJ says in a low threatening tone his biceps bulging as his usually warm friendly brown eyes turned dark as if he could and would kill these kids. Watching them run off.

Shaul turns her attention back to Nattie "So does TJ know?" she whispers,

"Yeah we came back from the doctors and decided come to the beach... he's over the moon" she smiles happily. Shaul couldn't help but notice the sadness and the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Hey what's the matter?" she asks taking her hand softly. Shaking her head the blonde Canadian lets out a soft laugh.

"Having this child means I give up wrestling, I finally hit my dream and now-" she was interrupted by the same voice that interrupter her and Harry only this time it sounded hurt.

"Now what Natalie?" TJ was stood behind them looking hurt he was chewing his lower lip and his hands in his pockets looking intimidated rather that how he looked seconds before.

Nattie gulps at him softly and walks to him taking his hand only to have him snatch it back, Shaul looks at Harry hearing Nattie plead with TJ.

"I don't mean it like I don't want children TJ" she hears Nattie her voice broken she knew she was crying.

TJ looks at her wrapping his arm around her he hated seeing her cry it was his weakness she was his weakness. "I know what you mean baby i'm sorry I flipped out like that." he kisses her head softly holding her close as possible in his arms.

Shaul lies on the sun bed next to Harry smiling at him she closes her eyes just listening to the waves and children playing she could also hear Nattie and TJ talking about their child wondering if she would ever have kids herself and who with, she knew Harry would be the father of her children she also knew both of them was far from ready to have children pushing the thought out of her head she opens her eyes and looks at Harry who was lying on his front his body shining under the sun light he was amazing and truly was 100% handsome.

After the day at the beach Harry smiles at Shaul "Why don't we go for a drink tonight... we don't have to get drunk just have a nice drink and walk?"

Shaul nods a smile appearing on her face "I'd love that" she leans over kissing him softly on the cheek.

**AND ITS UP!** **It literally killed me trying to write this I don't know why but it did... so I really do apologise if it actually sucks!** **I'm also rewriting 'The Right One' I read through that and was horrified! Haha!** **So I hope y'all liked this chapter and please review! Thankyou :)**


End file.
